wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Leveling checklist
tag here}} This is a leveling checklist. When a character dings, take a peek here to be reminded of things to do that might not spring to mind at the time. Be sure to look a few levels backwards and forwards to help with your planning. E.g. You might remember to start checking the auction house for good plate armor before you get to level 40. Level 1 *Newbie guide *Learn about your race's starting area and quest here for the first 5-6 levels * Quests *Twink Level 2 *Class training Level 3 Level 4 *Class training *Quests Level 5 *Apprentice training is now available for Professions *Getting your first wand Level 6 *Class training *Zones - Quest here until level 10-12 :These Zones are not race exclusive and it is possible to travel to another but it is usually better to stick to your racial starting zone at this level. : Eversong Woods : Tirisfal Glades : Mulgore : Durotar : Elwynn Forest : Azuremyst Isle : Teldrassil : Dun Morogh Level 7 Level 8 *Class training Level 9 Level 10 *Class training : Dual Wield proficiency can now be learned. *Journeyman training is now available for Professions *Upgrade your Ammo to Sharp Arrow or Heavy Shot *Quests : Bear Form quest chain : Quest:Taming the Beast : Racial Spell : Blade of Cunning : Call of Fire : Summoning of the Voidwalker quests to learn Summon Voidwalker : First Warrior Weapon : Defensive Stance *Zones :Loch Modan :Westfall :Bloodmyst Isle :Darkshore :Ghostlands :Silverpine Forest :Barrens :Azhara *Battleground :Warsong Gulch is now available Level 11 Level 12 *Class training * Armor check: If any of your armor isn't at least this good consider buying upgrades Cloth Leather Mail Level 13 *Instance :Ragefire Chasm Level 14 *Class training Level 15 *Zones :Redridge Mountains :Stonetalon Mountains Level 16 *Class training *Quests : Aquatic Form quest chain Level 17 * Armor check: If any of your armor isn't at least this good consider buying upgrades Cloth Leather Mail *Instance :Wailing Caverns :The Deadmines Level 18 *Class training *Zones :Ashenvale Forest :Duskwood *Instance :Shadowfang Keep Level 20 *Class training : Dual Wield proficiency can now be learned. : Polearm proficiency can now be learned from a Weapon Master. : Cat Form is available *Quests : Summoning of the Succubus quests to learn Summon Succubus *Expert training is now available for Professions *Zones :Wetlands :Hillsbrad Foothills * Buy regular ground mount ** For regular ground mount, learn apprentice riding skill (make sure to save up around ) *Battleground :Arathi Basin is now available Level 21 Level 22 *Class training * Armor check: If any of your armor isn't at least this good consider buying upgrades Cloth Leather Mail *Instance :Blackfathom Deeps Level 23 *Instance :Stormwind Stockade Level 24 *Class training *Instance :Razorfen Kraul Level 25 *Upgrade your Ammo to Razor Arrow or Solid Shot *Zones :Thousand Needles *Instance :Gnomeregan Level 26 *Class training Level 27 Level 28 *Class training Level 30 *Class training : Travel Form is available *Quests : Summoning of the Felhunter quests to learn Summon Felhunter *Zones :Arathi Highlands :Desolace :Alterac Mountains :Stranglethorn Vale *Instance :The Scarlet Monastery:Graveyard Level 31 Level 32 *Class training * Armor check: If any of your armor isn't at least this good consider buying upgrades Cloth Leather Mail Level 33 *Instance :The Scarlet Monastery:Library Level 34 *Class training *Instance :Razorfen Downs Level 35 *Artisan training is now available for Professions *Zones :Dustwallow Marsh :Badlands :Swamp of Sorrows *Instance :The Scarlet Monastery:Armory Level 36 *Class training *Instance :The Scarlet Monastery:Cathedral :Uldaman Level 37 Level 38 *Class training Level 40 *Class training : Dire Bear Form is available : Plate armor proficiency can now be learned. : Mail armor proficiency can now be learned. *Talents : Moonkin Form is available to Balance druids : Dual Wield is available to Enhancement shamans *Zones :Hinterlands :Feralas :Tanaris * Buy epic ground mount ** For epic ground mount, learn journeyman riding skill (make sure to save up around ) Level 41 Level 42 *Class training *Instance :Maraudon Level 43 *Instance :Zul'Farrak Level 44 *Class training Level 45 * Armor check: If any of your armor isn't at least this good consider buying upgrades Cloth Leather Mail Plate *Zones :Searing Gorge :Blasted Lands :Azshara Level 46 *Class training Level 47 *Instance :Temple of Atal'Hakkar Level 48 *Class training *Zones :Felwood :Un'goro Crater *Instance :Blackrock Depths Level 50 *Class training *Quests : Summoning of the Infernal quest line starts (need to be closer to level 55 to finish) *Talents : Tree of Life Form is available to Restoration druids : Felguard is available to Demonology warlocks via Summon Felguard *Master training is now available for Professions *Zones :Burning Steppes Level 51 *Zones :Western Plaguelands *Battleground :Alterac Valley is now available Level 52 *Class training Level 53 *Zones :Eastern Plaguelands :Winterspring Level 54 *Class training *Instance :Lower Blackrock Spire Level 55 *Upgrade your Ammo to Wicked Arrow or Impact Shot *Quests : Summoning of the Infernal quest line should finished to learn Inferno * Death Knight unlocked *Zones :Silithus :Deadwind Pass *Instance :Dire Maul:East Level 56 *Class training Level 57 *Instance :Dire Maul:West :Dire Maul:North Level 58 *Class training *Go to Outland *Zones :Hellfire Peninsula *Instance :Stratholme :Scholomance :Upper Blackrock Spire Level 60 * Level cap for * Class training *Zones :Zangarmarsh *Instance :Hellfire Citadel: Hellfire Ramparts :Zul'Gurub :Onyxia's Lair :Molten Core :Blackwing Lair :Ruins of Ahn'Qiraj :Temple of Ahn'Qiraj :Naxxramas * Start quest line (different for and ) for Summon Charger * Start quest line for Summon Dreadsteed * Buy flying mount (regular) ** For regular flying mount, learn expert riding skill (make sure to save up ) Level 61 *You must have to reach this level or higher *Class training *Instance :Hellfire Citadel: The Blood Furnace *Battleground :Eye of the Storm is now available Level 62 *Class training *Zones :Terokkar Forest *Instance :Coilfang Reservoir: Slave Pens Level 63 *Class training *Instance :Coilfang Reservoir: The Underbog Level 64 *Class training *Zones :Nagrand *Instance :Auchindoun: Mana-Tombs Level 65 *Class training *Upgrade your Ammo to Blackflight Arrow or Ironbite Shell *Zones :Blade's Edge Mountains *Instance :Auchindoun: Auchenai Crypts Level 66 *Class training *Instance :Caverns of Time: Escape from Durnholde Keep Level 67 *Class training *Zones :Netherstorm :Shadowmoon Valley *Instance :Auchindoun: Sethekk Halls Level 68 *Class training : Flight Form is available *If you have , you can go to Northrend *Zones :Howling Fjord :Borean Tundra *Instance :Coilfang Reservoir: The Steamvault *If you already have a level 80 character on the same server, you can have them buy a consumable heirloom, and mail it to your level 68+ character to enable flight in Northrend. Level 69 *Class training *Instance :Auchindoun: Shadow Labyrinth :Hellfire Citadel: Shattered Halls Level 70 * Level cap for * Class training * Grand master training is now available for Professions * Buy flying mount (epic) ** For epic flying mount, learn artisan riding skill (make sure to save up ) *** Start quest line for Swift Flight Form. *Zones :Isle of Quel'Danas *Instance :Caverns of Time: Opening the Dark Portal :Tempest Keep: The Mechanar :Tempest Keep: The Botanica :Tempest Keep: The Arcatraz :Magisters' Terrace * Add third Minor Glyph Level 71 *You must have to reach this level or higher *Zones :Dragonblight *Instance :The Nexus :Utgarde Keep Level 72 *Instance :Azjol-Nerub Level 73 *Zones :Zul'Drak *Instance :Ahn'kahet: The Old Kingdom Level 74 *Zones :Grizzly Hills *Instance :Drak'Tharon Keep *Quest:The Magical Kingdom of Dalaran, available from various quest givers throughout Northrend, will teleport you to the floating city Dalaran, where you can set your hearthstone for easy access to portals to the other major cities for your faction, as well as Shattrath. Level 75 *Zones :Sholazar Basin *Instance :The Violet Hold *Battlegrounds :Wintergrasp Level 76 *Instance :Gundrak Level 77 *Zones :Storm Peaks :Icecrown Glacier *Instance :Halls of Stone * Get Cold Weather Flying * Enter the Argent Tournament Level 78 * Face holiday bosses, such as Coren Direbrew (likely to change in Cataclysm) Level 79 Level 80 *You must have to level past 80. *Zones :Hyjal :Kelp'thar Forest *You can add a third Major Glyph to your talent glyphs. 3,066,000 needed to reach level 81 Level 81 4,066,000 needed to reach level 82 Level 82 5,378,000 needed to reach level 83 *Zones :Deepholm Level 83 6,526,480 needed to reach level 84 *Zones :Uldum Level 84 *Zones :Twilight Highlands Level 85 Special 85 Raids unlocked. External links